Business Marriage
by GothicWriter79
Summary: Adrianne Jackson couldn't have been any more mad than when her parents announced that they arranged her marriage to Alec of the Volturi...AlecxOC, JanexOC and other couples... *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing except for my OC.**

**Adrianne's POV**

Unbelievable! My father- resorts and cruise ships magnate Perseus Jackson and my mother- world class architect Annabeth Chase-Jackson are forcing me to marry a bloodsucker! Yes! A leech! I knew I should have joined the Hunters but somehow I can't….

"Mom! Why do I have to marry a vampire?" I cried.

"Honey. Those vampires are useful to business….." Mom replied but I cut her off.

"Its not like they'd venture to the resort!"

"Sweetie I didn't say that! Those vampires- The Volturi owns a tourism agency and well they said they will recommend half of their clients are cruise tours and resorts…."

"And they'll eat the other half" I said.

"Actually they said they won't and they'll just give a tour of their castle. It is quite lovely and you will like it"

"Can I kill them if they eat anyone?"

"Very well…."

"By the way, what's the name of the vampire?"

"Alec Volturi"

"Whatever."

"Adrianne, you know you will do this and you won't run away right?"

"Right."

"Swear on the river Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx that I, Adrianne C. Jackson will not run away and will marry the leech, Alec Volturi."

"Good. But your description of your future husband isn't very nice…."

"Forcing me to marry a leech isn't very nice either."

"Fine, and if it's any consolation, Alec makes Narcissus look like a troll."

I can't help but chuckle.

**Alec's POV**

"What! Master, you can't possibly be serious!" I cried though I know to no avail.

"I'm very serious Alec. You will do this." Aro told me

"What is she again? A fairy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. A daughter of two demigods so I suppose she's also a demigod…." Aro said patiently.

"But they're myths!" I protested.

"We're myths and besides, I used to live in Greece you know, during the height of its empire."

"And have you met a demigod?"

"Ah yes….when the Roman empire was still young, I met a demigod, your fiancée's ancestor- a child of Aphrodite. She's to be married to a Roman general."

"So…what are they like?"

"They have powers somewhat like their Divine Ancestor's. In your bride-to-be's case, she can control anything water-related, a battle strategist, extremely wise and fluent in French. Very useful for our coven."

"So we're going to turn her into a vampire?"

"Of course. And the demigods will be our new allies- more powerful than plain old vampires."

"Right…" I said sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation, she is very beautiful"

"As what they say today, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrianne's POV**

"Adri, I've persuaded some old friends to help prepare for the wedding. I thought you'd want to know it's in our resort in the Caribbean." My mother informed me.

"Which friends?" I asked, mildly curious.

"The Cullens. They're vampires like the Volturi."

"Yay, bloodsuckers will organize the wedding I don't want." I said sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation, all the gods and goddesses will be invited so you will not do anything to embarrass us."

"I bet they don't like this wedding either."

"Well, I don't think mother will like nor Lord Poseidon but the invitations are yet to be sent so we're not sure."

"I hope they're against this."

"They will understand that this is for the best.

"It is not…."

Suddenly, I got an idea. "You never said anything about divorce."

My mother beat me to it. "They will never allow you to get a divorce nor will we."

"And why not?"

"To them you're too valuable, to us marriage is a forever thing. Besides, they want you to be a vampire."

"What?!" I screamed.

"They want the marriage to last forever." Before I can respond, my mother left the room.

Lucky for me, my maternal grandmother-Athena-tall and proud with blonde hair and grey eyes just like my mother's appeared.

"Have you heard grandma?" I knowmy grandmother hates this as much as I do.

"Yes and I am not very happy with your mother right now. I thought she would have had more sense than agree with that idiotic father of yours when he decided to marry you off to a leech!" she said.

"Did grandfather hear?"

"Yes and old Seaweed Brain decided not to interfere!" she said, clearly agitated. "His only granddaughter being married off to a male empousai!"

"What can I do? I promised on the river Styx and all my mother said is that I'll be turned into a vampire…."

"What?!"

"…and he makes Narcissus look like a troll" I finished.

"There is an explanation for his perfected appearance: it attracts prey."

"Of course."

"I suggest you do as your mother says then when the time is right, kill them. I just hope you don't bond with them." Then she disappeared, leaving me to wonder about her advice.

**Alec's POV**

I was just walking around the castle wondering about my soon-to-be-mate Adrianne who's a fairy. No, a demigod when my sister walked to me.

"Can you believe it sister? My soon-to-be-mate is a fairy!" I told Jane incredulously.

"Last time I checked, she's a demigod." Jane replied.

"Same thing." I muttered then turning to her, I said "How can you be so calm? I didn't even choose her. Aro did!"

"She didn't choose you either. But think about it. Those demigods will be our allies the second you two are married. I hear they are very powerful."

"Whatever. When is it?"

"December 21. Winter Solstice. They say all the gods and goddesses are present."

"December 21st? It's in 3 weeks! That's too soon! And all the gods and goddesses being present does not help my mood either."

"And I saw the rings. They're magnificent. No expense was spared. They're white gold with pearls and diamonds." My sister said, ignoring me.

"Jane dear, I would like a word with your brother." Heidi said then Jane left.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"My, you don't seem to be happy…" she said.

"I'm not"

"Well you ought to learn that I've met with Adrianne's mother-Annabeth-over the phone to discuss wedding preparations. She and I agreed to let Alice Cullen and I to plan the wedding."

"So the Cullens are invited."

"Of course. Annabeth and Percy, Adrianne's parents are friends with them. Anyway, the wedding will be held in a seaside resort…"

"What?!"

"….you didn't let me finish. The resort will be closed specially for the wedding so you don't have to be afraid about any mortals seeing us sparkle."

"That's no consolation."

"Well, someone's in a terrible mood."

"If you've been in my place, you'd have felt the same."

"She'll like you so there's nothing to worry about."

"But will I like her?"

"Oh yes. Her mother said she's quite likable though quite temperamental."

"I don't think she'll like me. I mean she's a fairy…'

"Demigod."

"…trained to fight monsters and I'm a monster."

"Don't be so hard on yourself dear." With that, she left.

Great. Now Heidi thinks I care whether she'll like me or not. Honestly, I don't even care and I don't know why I said that. Additionally, I'm going to do anything to make her not like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own only my OCs (more OCs later) Please review! Flames and constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Adrianne's POV**

"Hi! I'm Alice!" The pixie-looking vampire said to me. Strangely, her skin sparkles from the sunlight in my room.

"Why do you sparkle? Aren't fairies- I mean nymphs the only ones supposed to sparkle?" I asked though I regretted it. I sounded like a six-year old instead of my eighteen years.

She laughed then said "We vampires just sparkle from sunlight. Its nature."

"Oh great. I'm marrying a fairy!" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"Adri, you're going to live in Italy with the Volturi!" Alice exclaimed. "Personally, I think their castle is very beautiful and you can easily go to Milan to shop!"

"I prefer Paris" I said to then I broke down "Why can't I have a sibling you can marry off to those leeches!" Then to Alice I said "No offense." To which she replied, "None taken" then smiled.

"I know this is hard for you but it's good for the businesses you will inherit when we retire and the Volturi will treat you well…" my mother said.

After a few days of sulking, I finally decided to talk to Dad.

"Adri, I'm so happy you've finally decided to talk to me…." Dad started but I cut him off.

"Let's cut to the chase Dad. When's the wedding?" I asked.

"December 21st"

"Didn't people prophesized December 21st to be doomsday twenty years ago?"

"Well yes…"

"Then they prophesied twenty years early!"

"Adri! It's just a wedding! Not the end of the world!"

"Easy for you to say! Your parents didn't arrange your marriage and mom isn't a bloodsucking leech that is absolutely repulsing."

"That's not very nice!"

"Marrying me off to a fairy isn't nice!"

**Volterra, Italy**

**Alec's POV**

In addition to making me marry a spoilt brat, Aro decided that I should visit the family of fai-demigods with Jane.

Taking Aro's jet to Los Angeles (Too sunny for my liking), a car will pick us up and drive us to the Jackson estate.

"I don't know why this family likes the sun so much brother" Jane complained as a Ferrari pulled up in front of us.

"Maybe it's because of the sea" I told her.

"Good afternoon. You must be Alec and Jane Volturi." The driver said. His scent is not quite right. Half-human, half-demigod?

"Yes and you are?" I asked.

"Leo. Percy had his drivers take the day off and he can't drive so here I am"

"Are you a demigod?" Jane asked.

"Yes. My father is Hephaestus-god of blacksmiths and fire. I can control fire."

Before we knew it, the car pulled up in front of a huge mansion. The heavy, ornate doors suddenly opened to reveal a tanned man with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes who appeared to be in his thirties- _Perseus Jackson_, I thought- Adrianne's father.

"Welcome." He said. "I hope you'll like it here."

"I don't think so." I said "It's very sunny here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You prefer gloomy weather am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

"Call me Percy, you are after all, older than me" he said.

I felt a bit awkward because it's true. I am about a thousand years older than my future father-in-law. Suddenly, we heard a woman scream, "Percy! Adri's missing!"

I heard Percy curse in- _Ancient Greek_? Then he composed himself and said "Impossible! She swore on the River Styx!"

The woman- _Annabeth Jackson_- said "She left a note…

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going out for a while to think. It seems like a good idea right now. Please don't attempt to find me. I'll be back before you knew it. I promise._

_Love,_

_Adri_

"I know she told us not to attempt to find her but I'm really worried. I'm sorry if I would inconvenience you by asking this, but I was hoping that you find our daughter." Percy said to me.

"Alec would be very happy to look for your daughter." Jane answered for me.

The first place I went to is a bridge. There's a girl leaning there and somehow, her blood seems to sing to me. I knew then that this girl is my mate not the one they said will be.

"Excuse me miss," I said "But are you planning on drowning yourself?"

The girl turned to me. She's strikingly beautiful with blonde hair and familiar looking sea-green eyes. Then she said "I wish I could drown but I could not so no, I'm not drowning myself."

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"To think. My parents are forcing me to marry someone." she said. I'm getting impatient. I just want to drain her blood.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"For business." she replied in a mocking tone.

I can't wait anymore. I'm about to paralyze her when she looked at me in the eyes. "You're a vampire just like the one they want me to marry." she said disgustedly. "I'm going to spare your life for now." After that, she took off.

_Adrianne C. Jackson_. The girl who is to be my mate. Her blood appealed to me. She hates me and seems to think she can beat and kill me in single combat. I'm supposed to spend the rest of my immortal life with _her_?

She seems to be very foolish- like her father. At least, I can drink her blood while turning her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N In my story, Alec and Jane looks about 18-years old. I own only Adri. Also, it's a bit OOC.**

**Adrianne**

I'm just sitting in my bed, reading 1984 (yes I know it's a messed up world but its still a better reality than the one I have right now) when my father suddenly barged in.

"What?" I asked.

"Adri, it's about time you meet Alec" Dad said.

"Dad you interrupted me! I'm reading!" I said.

"But you're dyslexic!"

"Duh dad! This is the Ancient Greek version!"

"Just go down."

"When's the wedding again?"

"December 21"

"Doomsday?"

"It's just a wedding!"

Then my dad started dragging me down. Downstairs, I saw my best friend Marie- daughter of Uncle Leo and Aunt Reyna- talking to a girl with an angelic voice and face. Similarly, another of my best friends, John- son of Uncle Malcolm and Aunt Drew (I don't know why Uncle Malcolm liked her so much)- talking to the guy at the bridge. _Oh no_, I thought. It's _him. The leech. The empousai. _

"Adri!" Marie exclaimed/ "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I can't either" I muttered.

I shifted my gaze to Alec. He looks like about my age with an angelic face, extremely pale skin and crimson red eyes but he also has a cruel, evil, sadistic smile. Yes, my mother is right- he does make Narcissus look like a troll but he's still a bloodsucking leech (and yes, I know I'm a hypocrite in a few weeks).

"Adri, can you believe how Alec reminds me of my mom?" John said.

"What? Sadistic, evil, insane?" I teased him.

"Well….yes"

"Oh"

"The whole time I was talking to him, he looked like he wants to drink my blood" John whispered.

**Alec**

I didn't really want to talk to Adrianne. Her blood smelled too tempting- like vanilla and citrus. Not at all like the sea- like what Jane claims. She didn't want to talk to me either so her parents introduced us to each other though we just scowled at one another since I'm still not very happy that she's a fai- demigod and I didn't choose her.

I got a call from Aro.

"Alec, have you met Adrianne?" Aro asked.

"Yes and she's an annoying spoiled brat…..and my blood singer." I replied

I hear chuckling at the throne room and I figured that the guard must have been listening.

"Is she pretty?" Felix asked.

"Yes but she's still annoying and scowling at me."

"Oh."

Finally, Aro hung up and I got to think and sit by myself in a not-so-nice (for me) sunny room that makes my skin sparkle. And I don't like to sparkle and I don't know why we do. We just do.

Jane just barged in and said "Brother. I have…what do they call it? A date."

"Let me guess, Is it John?" I asked.

"Yes. I threatened to kill him if he didn't take me on one."

"You're probably going to kill him anyway."

"No, I'm not! He said I don't have to threaten for him to ask me on one. He's going to anyway."

"Have fun then" I said. "It's not like you're going to eat anything."

"Actually, he's going to hunt for monsters. I get to drink their blood."

"Adri is my blood singer" I said randomly.

"What does her blood smell like?" Jane asked. "John's smelled- weirdly- like books and perfume."

"Vanilla and citrus."

"I thought it smells like the sea but then she is your blood singer…."

"Well, go on get ready for your date." I urged her so that I will be alone.

I'm sure Adri would like me to change my diet once we're married but after hundreds of years of drinking human blood, there's just some things you can't change. This is actually why I never searched for a mate for hundreds of years. Women will be the end of me because they are incredibly annoying (except for Jane), vain, and mean creatures.

But I'm evil and I like to torture people and yes, I did want to drain Marie and John of their blood but Marie's smells like fire- which I hate because it can cause my death.

Adri

I like talking to Blackjack (my father's Pegasus) and Luna (mine) they are funny and they like me. Mostly because I bring Blackjack donuts and Luna apples.

_Boss making you marry a vampire?_ Blackjack asked telepathically

_Unfortunately._ I told him in my mind so that no one can hear our conversation

_He looks like he wants to drink your blood_

_Blackjack!_ Luna exclaimed

_Luna. It's true._ He does look like he wants to drain my blood I told her.

_But the girl said your blood smells like sea and would probably taste like raw fish…._

_Maybe it's different for Alec…..wait! Did you just compare my blood to fish? I don't know what they taste like. I don't eat fish you know…._

_Yes boss…got any more donuts?_

_Blackjack!_

I laughed then gave Blackjack and Luna my remaining donuts and apples. I also left because I need to chat with Leila- my closest friend and Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason's daughter.

**LeilaG**: Adri! Why did Lord Hermes give us a wedding invitation and it appears to be_ your _wedding! Explain! And who is Alec Volturi?

**AdriJ**: Leila! Mom and dad are forcing me to marry a bloodsucking lee- I meqan vampire.

**LeilaG**: Would you become a vampire?

**AdriJ**: Unfortunately…

**LeilaG**: Then wouldn't you be a hypocrite?

**AdriJ**: Wow. Big words. And yes, I know I'll be a hypocrite but I really would lke to enjoy my moment while I get to insult.

**LeilaG**: Okay. But I'm the maid of honor okay?

**AdriJ**: Of course.

**LeilaG**: Mom's asking why Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth are a tad out of character. Care to enlighten us?

**AdriJ**: Another big word! Anyway, mom and dad said this marriage is for the best. 'It will make us allies' they said and 'It's good for business'- but honestly, I think they were brainwashed.

**LeilaG**: Vampires can do that?

**AdriJ**: Maybe. I mean they can be persuasive. After all, they look perfect and even their voices are perfect- like angelic.

**LeilaG**: So Alec look like?

**AdriJ**: He makes Narcissus look like a troll

**LeilaG**: Oooh…Bye! Mom's calling me for dinner!

**AdriJ**: Bye.

I think the beach is a really good idea right now so I leave a note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm just going to the beach for a swim._

_Do not attempt to look for me._

_Again, do NOT go there. I need me-time and I will be home soon_

_Love,_

_Adri_

There. I'm pretty sure the Furies won't go after me since I left a note and 'm not technically running away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adrianne**

For the past three days, I've been successfully avoiding Alec and everyone. Mostly, I go to the beach or ride on Luna and talk to Blackjack. The furies never come to get me because I've always been careful to leave a note. Today however, I'm not so successful.

"Adri!" Marie and Leila exclaimed at the same time. "Quit being a b**ch and talk to Alec. You're so lucky to find a guy as hot as he is you know."

I growled at them and said, "If you guys think he's so hot, why don't you talk to him yourself? I'm not in the mood to talk to non-aquatic life right now."

Then John came running and exclaimed, "Guys! Jane likes monster blood!"

What did I say about talking to non-aquatic life? At least fish and naiads understand me.

"What did you feed her? Gorgons?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes and some Minotaur. She said it tastes like meat."

"Are you guys like together now?" Marie asked and if I may add, I sense jealousy.

"Um…yes." John blushed like a tomato.

"Oh great." Leila said. "Even John- our resident nerd got a date! Why can't I?"

I took the chance to escape and go for another swim. Unfortunately, my mother and Alice beat me to it.

"Adri, we want you to include personal notes to your grandparents' invitations." Mom said.

I grunted but I knew I have no choice but to do as they say so I wrote,

_Grandmother Athena,_

_I don't know if I can follow your suggestion._

_The vampires I've met are very nice and John_

_Said Jane likes monster blood- maybe Alec_

_will like it too. I've been terrible and illogical_

_this past few days and I've decided to make_

_it up to everyone by being nice._

_Adri_

And to grandfather Poseidon,

_Grandfather Poseidon,_

_I understand why you've decided not to say_

_Anything about the matter of my marriage to _

_Alec. I know that you, like my parents think this is_

_For the good of us all and our alliance to the vampires_

_Even though I don't know why it has to be me._

_Vampires aren't like the empousai- I've learned_

_Adri_

"There" I said. "I knew I should have joined the Hunters when I got the chance." I muttered. My mother just laughed then said, "Too late for that dear."

***Line Break***

**Alec**

My friends, Felix and Demetri have arrived to visit the Jacksons. I wonder why.

"My laptop's broken." Felix suddenly whimpered. _So that's why_, I thought. Felix loved those modern gadgets mortals and demigods invented. I rarely indulged in them as I usually just read.

"Yeah and poor Felix have nothing to do so Aro sent us to check on you and Jane. He heard she has a boyfriend." Demitri said.

"Yes. And he has taken her hunting and she apparently likes monster blood." I said.

"I don't think I'll ever have fun again." Felix said dramatically.

Suddenly, Adrianne appeared, rolled her eyes and said "What's with all the drama?"

"Is that….?" Demitri started

"Yes. Its Adrianne." I said. And to Adrianne, "Felix is mourning his laptop"

She rolled her eyes again then said, "You can take mine if you like."

Felix looked happy again then said, "Really? I hope it's not pink. I'm Felix by the way and this is Demitri." Pointing to Demitri.

She smiled at them both then she said "Pleasure to meet you both. And no, my laptop is not pink. It's black. Wait here while I get it."

Felix and Demitri both smiled at me then said, "You got lucky here man. Not only is she hot, she's into technology too!"

Whatever. Why didn't Aro just arranged Felix or Demitri with Adrianne? She seems to like them better than me. In fact, she seems to hate me. If only she isn't my blood singer….

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Adrianne receives an unexpected surprise…..**

**Adrianne**

Felix and Demitri seemed more approachable than poor, sulky Alec. Poor Felix is mourning his laptop so I gave him my old one. Who needs a laptop when you've got a tablet? Anyway, it intrigues me that vampires as old as they are are actually interested in modern technology. That reminds me, my mom and dad told me that Alec is a thousand years older than them. That means I'm marrying an old man that looks eighteen. Gross. At least, I won't have to put up with Mr. D at Camp Half-Blood (I mean, he thinks my name is Arabelle or Annabelle or worse-Annabeth! He thinks my mother's name is my name!) after we get married….

And then, le wild friend appears out of nowhere….

"Adri, I think you're starting to bore the naiads with your talk about books." Leila teased me.

"What? I don't want to hear them gushing over _Uncle Triton_. Of all mer-men! Uncle Triton! Can you believe it?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh well. Naiads are naiads. Anyway, I still can't believe John can get a date and I can't!" she exclaimed while pouting.

"His mother is Aunt Drew who's a daughter of Aphrodite, then again so is Aunt Piper….but I think I saw Felix checking you out the other day." I said smirking.

She got excited at _checking you out_ then pouted again "What will my parents say?"

I just smiled and left.

***Line Break***

Suddenly, my mother came running with a huge envelope in hand. _It can't be_, I thought. My mother, however, confirmed what I was thinking.

"Adri! You've got a letter from Harvard!"My mother exclaimed. For a moment, my heart skipped a beat. All of my dreams appearing then fading slowly right in front of my eyes. I'm not sure if I can attend college after I get married. I've always wanted to be an architect and businesswoman- that's what I planned to study in Harvard, now it's gone- thanks to my parents. "You don't look very happy." John said, interrupting my thoughts. "I don't think I'll be able to go after I'm you know…married" I relied. My mother and father looked sorry, John seems to feel pity for me so did the others. Finally, Alec broke the silence, "Um…I think we might be able to convince Aro to let you go to college." I'm hopeful that what he says is true but I'm preparing myself for the worst. "Really?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Yes. He's done it before. The only condition is that you don't reveal our existence and you have perfect self-control." He said and I did what nobody ever expected me to do: I hugged him then said, "Talk to him please. This is very important to me".

***Line Break***

**Alec**

I don't know why attending that mortal college is so important to Adrianne but it seems to make her happy so I call Aro. But only because I don't want to hear her whimpering about it.

"What is it Alec?" Aro asked as he picked up the phone.

"Adrianne got accepted into this prestigious mortal university called Harvard and she asked me to ask you if she can attend after we married." I said.

"Of course she can! If it's so important to her then why not?" Aro sounded cheerful. "Provided that she does not bite her classmates and you go with her." He finished.

"Thank you master. I will tell her what you said." I hang up.

**Adrianne**

I was just feeing Blackjack and Luna donuts and apples when Alec came to tell me that I can go to Harvard. Before I can respond, however, he left.

_What's that about?_ Blackjack asked.

I just wanted to go to Harvard and I asked if I can

_So you can?_ Luna asked

Yep

_Boss Percy would never have got in there_

I'll tell him that

_No please! Boss! It's just a joke_

I know

As I brushed their manes, Marie came running.

"What?" I asked.

"Demitri is following me…everywhere. It's kinda creepy" she said.

"I thought you like him"

"Yes. But the way he seems to know where I am is creeping me out"

"He's a tracker you know." Jane said, appearing out of nowhere. "He does that to people."

"Why?" Marie asked her.

'Sometimes just for fun." She shrugged then turned to me. "Hope you don't mind me dating your cousin."

"It's no big deal actually. We've never seen John so happy since we Mr. D said his name right. He's the loner you know, his usually reading or studying." I added, "And you seem to like monster blood so much"

She smiled "I haven't tasted meat since I was changed. I tried but it tasted like dirt. Monster blood tastes like bacon."

"Glad to know." Marie mumbled.

"Your blood smells like the sea and old, dusty books." She said to me. "John's is new books and perfume. Marie's is fire and well- blood. Leila's is makeup and lightning."

"Um…thanks for telling us how are blood smells."

Suddenly, Leila went to the stables as well (is there a party at the stables?) and squealed, "OMG! Felix is so cute! He asked if I can take him hunting for monsters and I said yes! I've got a date!"

Jane looked at her as if she's crazy or something then said, "You're going out with that imbecile, bumbling fool Felix?"

Leila just stared unto nowhere with a dreamy expression in her eyes, oblivious to Jane's insult then, said "Yes!"

Oh gosh. I guess I'm cursed to have the craziest life ever. I mean, when I go to Harvard, I'll be the vampire-demigod (though my peers and teachers won't know) heiress with the gorgeous Italian boyfriend (If I introduce him to everyone, there will be rude comments). But as they say, a normal life is never ever for the daughter of two very powerful demigods. But still, does _my_ life have to be this crazy even my demigod standards?


	7. Author's Note

**A/N I read a couple of reviews lately saying that they loved my stories. Now, I haven't uploaded in a while due to a variety of reasons. Number one is I'm thinking of removing this. Number two, I'm actually writing my own novel now. Since, I saw those reviews, I'm thinking of continuing it.  
**

**3/13/13 Update: I think I'm going to upload on March 18 or 19. All I know is I'm going to upload after our final exams. I hope you guys understand. BTW, I'm working on both Chapter 7 and Chapter 8.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N So here it is! Chapter 7. Again, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. I own only my OCs.**

**Adri**

Everyone knows who I am but few knew what I look like. My parents never take any chances. They're not afraid of kidnappers of course- I can handle those-but monsters. They're everywhere- but I suppose I can just drain them when I become a vampire. Still, the point is the media is intrigued by one of the richest- yet most elusive heiresses of her time- me. And somehow, they got the news that I'm to be married to an 'unknown Italian heir to a business empire'- of course the Volturi are way richer than my parents. It's even in the society pages.

**Resorts and Cruise ships heiress to marry unknown Italian heir**

**By: Anonymous**

**A trusted source recently told us that Adrianne Jackson- one of the richest yet most elusive heiresses of this generation- is arranged to marry a heir of a very formidable business empire. Our source has told us that it's to Alec Volturi- heir to Volturi Corp. and also very elusive.**

**As one would expect, we are very intrigued about the eighteen-year old heiress. Not only do we not know what she looks like, we also know nearly nothing about her private life.**

**As of the moment, the Jacksons and the Volturi refuse to give any comment.**

**However, should the rumors be true, we're sure that the wedding would be quite spectacular.**

Who could possibly do this?" my father said angrily. He looks very purple now and it looks like the veins in his neck are about to pop.

"Probably Drew." Aunt Piper grunted. She never did like Aunt Drew.

As if on cue, Aunt Drew suddenly entered.

"Drew, did you leak the news?" Uncle Malcolm asked in a controlled voice.

"Hon, I would never do such a thing. It's so illogical." She replied. I stifled an urge to laugh. Of all people, Aunt Drew is the one we least expect to say _illogical_. Well, except for dad.

"I honestly don't care." I said. Everyone looked at me incredulously. "What?" I shrugged. "It's not like anyone knows who I am."

"They will young lady, because the Harvard acceptance letter is written to _Adrianne Jackson_." My mother said gravely. Great, now the whole world will know my identity.

"So? I'll say Alec's my boyfriend." I tried not to gag at _boyfriend_. I hope he doesn't sparkle like a freakin' fairy princess there.

After breakfast, I headed towards the stables. Alec seems to get along just fine with Guido.

"Want to race?" I challenged.

"Sure." He replied.

**Alec**

I can't believe I get along just fine with a pegasus. I actually thought they'd hate me. Then again, I do give him sugar cubes...

Adrianne is a great pegasus flyer. If we were foot-racing, I would have beaten her, but flying on a pegasus, it's like she's different. Happier somehow.

Needless to say, I lost.

"Ha! I won!" she gloated.

"That's only because you have more experience!" I grunted.

"Suck it _fairy princess_," she mocked then left.

"Brother, I believe you lost to your fairy bride," Jane taunted me.

"You'll lose to, if you race John on a pegasus." I glared.

"Touche,"

I almost forgot that the wedding is in a few days...

**AN: So sorry it's short...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N So here it is! However, I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter I will be posting as this is now discontinued. I'm sorry. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Adri**

Everyone knows who I am but few knew what I look like. My parents never take any chances. They're not afraid of kidnappers of course- I can handle those-but monsters. They're everywhere- but I suppose I can just drain them when I become a vampire. Still, the point is the media is intrigued by one of the richest- yet most elusive heiresses of her time- me. And somehow, they got the news that I'm to be married to an 'unknown Italian heir to a business empire'- of course the Volturi are way richer than my parents. It's even in the society pages.

**Resorts and Cruise ships heiress to marry unknown Italian heir**

**By: Anonymous**

**A trusted source recently told us that Adrianne Jackson- one of the richest yet most elusive heiresses of this generation- is arranged to marry a heir of a very formidable business empire. Our source has told us that it's to Alec Volturi- heir to Volturi Corp. and also very elusive.**

**As one would expect, we are very intrigued about the eighteen-year old heiress. Not only do we not know what she looks like, we also know nearly nothing about her private life.**

**As of the moment, the Jacksons and the Volturi refuse to give any comment.**

**However, should the rumors be true, we're sure that the wedding would be quite spectacular.**

Who could possibly do this?" my father said angrily. He looks very purple now and it looks like the veins in his neck are about to pop.

"Probably Drew." Aunt Piper grunted. She never did like Aunt Drew.

As if on cue, Aunt Drew suddenly entered.

"Drew, did you leak the news?" Uncle Malcolm asked in a controlled voice.

"Hon, I would never do such a thing. It's so illogical." She replied. I stifled an urge to laugh. Of all people, Aunt Drew is the one we least expect to say _illogical_. Well, except for dad.

"I honestly don't care." I said. Everyone looked at me incredulously. "What?" I shrugged. "It's not like anyone knows who I am."

"They will young lady, because the Harvard acceptance letter is written to _Adrianne Jackson_." My mother said gravely. Great, now the whole world will know my identity.

"So? I'll say Alec's my boyfriend." I tried not to gag at _boyfriend_. I hope he doesn't sparkle like a freakin' fairy princess there.

After breakfast, I headed towards the stables. Alec seems to get along just fine with Guido.

"Want to race?" I challenged.

"Sure." He replied.

**Alec**

I can't believe I get along just fine with a pegasus. I actually thought they'd hate me. Then again, I do give him sugar cubes...

Adrianne is a great pegasus flyer. If we were foot-racing, I would have beaten her, but flying on a pegasus, it's like she's different. Happier somehow.

Needless to say, I lost.

"Ha! I won!" she gloated.

"That's only because you have more experience!" I grunted.

"Suck it _fairy princess_," she mocked then left.

"Brother, I believe you lost to your fairy bride," Jane taunted me.

"You'll lose to, if you race John on a pegasus." I glared.

"Touche,"

I almost forgot that the wedding is in a few days...

**AN: So sorry it's short...**


End file.
